


the one with the wedding

by buvkissteves



Series: home is wherever im with you [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, a really nice talk between peter parker and bucky barnes, and the real soft relationship showing between bucky and steve, everyone loves a good wedding, nothing but that, this is pure and loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buvkissteves/pseuds/buvkissteves
Summary: Bucky pulled away, and before they looked at the crowd, he kissed Steve on each cheek and whispered, “I’m with you,”Steve allowed his forehead to touch Bucky’s, “Till the end of the line.”--peter makes bucky brave, and two men in love decide to walk down the asile, hand in hand. tony officiates the wedding and makes it even better.





	the one with the wedding

“Mr. Barnes?”

Bucky Barnes looked up from where he sat, tearing his eyes away from the mirror and putting on what he thought, was a fairly convincing smile. Of all people walking into his dressing room, he did not expect to find Peter Parker.

Bucky tried to talk but he couldn’t find it in him. He nodded once at him, shifting his eyes back to the mirror to fix his loose tie, before he sighed angrily and took it off from around his neck completely, leaving his first button open.

“I’m, uh, sorry to bother you—” the nervousness in Peter’s voice was not laughable to Bucky. He was always very aware of the fact that Peter was a child, it had stopped him from fighting back at the airport when they had first met.

“You’re not bothering me,” Bucky grabbed his suit jacket and slipped it on as he stood up, looking at Peter again. He was dressed nicer than Bucky, probably dressed by Tony. A nice, well put together suit, with his hair swept back and a nervous smile on his face. “Is everything okay?”

Peter looked stunned for a moment before quickly responding, “Oh, what? Yes, yeah, totally. Mr. Stark just wanted to uh, check on you but he’s talking with Sam I think about flowers, or lights, or music, I’m not actually sure which.” He was fidgeting—he and Peter were not close by any means, and Peter had never quite completely stopped being intimidated by Bucky, who was quieter and reserved around the team as a whole.

“Tony wanted to check on me,” Bucky rolled those words around in his mouth—they had definitely come a long way. “Is he making sure I don’t get cold feet?”

Peter cracked a smile. “Is that an ice joke?” When Bucky didn’t respond right away, Peter’s eyes grew wide, “Oh, God, it wasn’t. I told Mr. Stark I shouldn’t have come in I never really know what to say to you, and I don’t know why he thought I would be the one—”

“Because he’s smart.” Bucky interrupted him, walking over and patting Peter tenderly on the shoulder. “He knows I like you.”

“You like me?” Peter asked, a smile spreading over his features. Now, Bucky did laugh softly.

“Yeah, you’re not the worst.”

“Thanks!”

“You can tell Tony I’ll be there on time.” He nodded.

“Are you nervous?” Peter asked, walking alongside Bucky to the mirror, watching him smooth out his suit. “To marry Mr.  Rogers?”

“Nah,” Bucky said, smiling wider now. “Been waiting a long time for this.”

Peter frowned into the mirror. “You seemed annoyed when I came in.”

“I’m not good at this stuff anymore,” Bucky admitted. “Big crowds, declarations and all that. Used to be me, and then the war happened, and then another war, and another…I’m not nervous to spend my life with Steve. I’m nervous to walk down that damn aisle in front of a bunch of people and tell the whole world the things I only tell Steve.” He felt like an enormous weight had been lifted off his chest, and his eyes moved to Peter who leaned down on the floor and picked up the discarded tie. Bucky did not move as he watched Peter, who moved in front of Bucky, and put the tie around his neck, beginning to do it.

“Mr. Stark taught me how to do a tie,” Peter murmured. “I know I’m, you know, not an adult or whatever, but I think it’s really brave what you’re doing.”

Bucky grinned. “Marrying Steve? He’s not so bad.”

“No,” Peter grinned, stepping back to admire his handiwork. “No, what you were saying before, about being nervous in front of all those people. I think it’s brave. I think people forget that we’re human, even though we can be…superhuman.” He grinned foolishly as he met Bucky’s gaze. “You’re in love. That’s the bravest thing a person can do, be in love.”

“When did you get so damn wise kid?” he chuckled, touching his tie. “This isn’t so bad.”

Peter grinned and saluted Bucky, making him chuckle. “I’ll tell Mr. Stark you’re ready.”

“Thanks Peter.”

* * *

Bucky couldn’t move.

He knew he had to open the doors, and walk down the aisle to meet Steve who would be standing there, waiting for him, ready to get married. He heard the music playing, it was his cue, he was supposed to walk, but the thought of going down on his own, all that space between him and Steve, everyone staring at him made him sick. His head was running absolutely wild, his heart was beating louder than the soft music playing.

_Move you coward, move._

“Fancy seeing you here,”

Bucky would know that voice at the end of the world. He would know it in death. Every breath he had been holding inside was let go, as he turned to look at Steve Rogers, who was suddenly standing next to him, his suit fitting his form perfectly, his face clean shaven and his hair done to perfection.

“Steve, what’re you—”

Steve glanced at him, his blue eyes sparkling brightly. His smile was like the sun. “Couldn’t leave my best guy out here all alone, right?” there was a sly twinkle to his eyes, and Bucky had an inkling that Mr. Peter Parker had dropped a hint to Steve about Bucky’s anxieties. “We’re going to do this like we’ve done everything else. Together.” And with that, he grabbed Bucky’s hand, and held it tightly in his. “Ready?”

Bucky forgot about everything he had been thinking previously. Steve Rogers, the man of his dreams was standing next to him, in all his glory—handsome and ready, and loving. He had been ready for this a long time ago. “Ready. Don’t let me fall.”

Steve laughed lightly, knowing very well that neither one of them would ever lose their balance. Yet, he still said, “Right back at you.”

“Let’s go Rogers.”

Steve nodded and twisted their arms together, twining them tightly, their hands still grasped as well. They each grabbed a hold of the handle and pushed open the doors, welcoming themselves to the beautiful, peaceful music that greeted them, and the shining lights that came from the church windows. Bucky had agreed to get married in a church for Steve—but they were doing something a little less traditional in terms of  _who_ was marrying them.

Tony Stark stood at the altar, dressed, of course, impeccably and with a wide smile on his face. On either side of the church were their guests, surrounded by the softest pastel blue colors and flowers that Bucky did not know or care about—Steve barely cared as well, but Tony and Pepper had planned this wedding very specifically. Superheroes lined the church pews, which in Bucky’s eyes, was all the family he really needed.

Holding onto Steve now, Bucky could not recall for the life of him why he was so scared to do this to begin with.

Steve fist bumped Sam who held his hand out right before they climbed the steps, and Bucky rolled his eyes with a small grin. The music stopped, and they stood in front of each other, Bucky staring into Steve’s incredible eyes. He had that same dumb smile that he had worn from the moment Bucky had met him. His face was open and glowing with the love he had for his partner, and Bucky hoped that Steve saw all the love he had for him in his own expression.

No, no, this wasn’t scary at all.

The people around didn’t matter, they barely existed to Bucky at all. It was just them, Steve and Bucky, just like it always was.

Well, and Tony.

“Alright so,” Tony clapped his hands together, and then smiled grandly. Steve looked at him, but Bucky couldn’t look away from Steve. “We’re gathered here today to celebrate the union of two people who should have got married about ninety years ago.” Everyone laughed, and Steve chuckled, looking back at Bucky.

He mouthed three words to Bucky, and Bucky repeated them immediately.

“I’m going to make this short and sweet,” Tony said. “I have rings in my pocket, but before we do that, I think both grooms wanted to exchange some vows.” He took a step back and waved his hand, Steve clearing his throat so he could go first.

“All my life,” his voice was perfect, and clear, and full of warmth. “I’ve been fighting wars. They don’t get easier. The first war that I fought though, that was the worst, because you got taken away from me. I watched you fall, and I thought that everything that came after that, didn’t matter anymore.” Before Bucky’s heart could break, Steve smiled, and Bucky forgot what it meant to breathe. “Then I got you back, and everything made sense. It wasn’t easy, but we found our way back to each other. So no, Buck. The wars don’t get easier, but my life sure did…because, you were in my life again. Now, I stand in front of you, and I know, I just know, that no matter what happens, no matter how many wars, no matter what I have to do, I have the best man a guy like me could ever ask for to stand by me. There isn’t another person on this planet I would want next to me. I love you.”

The church was completely silent, so Bucky took his cue and went next. “Back in the day, before you became Captain America, people thought I always had it figured out. Truth of it was, I didn’t. I wasn’t sure about a damn thing, besides how I felt about you. Even then, I wasn’t always sure we would make it, if I was worth the trouble, or any of that. I didn’t know if love could survive all the shit we put it through, but you, you never gave up. That’s why I’m here today, because you never gave up on me. I love you Steve, plain and simple. Lots of things have changed about us, but that won’t ever change.”

Tony cleared his throat, patting Steve softly on the shoulder. “We’ll exchange the rings now,” he took them from his pocket and put one in each of their hands. “Do you, Bucky Barnes take Steve Rogers to be your husband?”

“Hell yeah.” Bucky did, and he felt his face split into a massive smile.

“Do you, Steve Rogers take Bucky Barnes to be your husband?”

“I do,” Steve grinned. “Can we kiss yet?”

Tony laughed. “Sure, go ahead. This is the most informal wedding anyway…” he waved his hand in complete dismissal, and the church guests began to laugh, as Steve closed the distance to Bucky and pushed their lips together. Bucky kissed him back eagerly, getting a little too into it, and laughing into the kiss when he heard Peter shout from the pew, “Yeah, Mr. Barnes!”

Bucky pulled away, and before they looked at the crowd, he kissed Steve on each cheek and whispered, “I’m with you,”

Steve allowed his forehead to touch Bucky’s, “Till the end of the line.”


End file.
